Study Partner Crisis!
by LotiLuvinDrakeAndJosh
Summary: Summary: What will happen to Drake when Mandy The cheerleader from the Football Episode Season 1 wants Drake to be her study partner? Will Drake agree? Will Drake get dumped by making her fail? IMPROVED! R&R!


**Study Partner Crisis!**

_**Summary:- What will happen to Drake when Mandy (The cheerleader from the Football Episode (Season 1) ) wants Drake to be her study partner? Will Drake agree? Will Drake get dumped by making her fail? Will Drake suddenly get smart so he can keep the girl!IMPROVED! R&R!**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Drake and Josh is based on a hit TV show by Nickelodeon and isn't mine. (A Girl Can Dream.. Right?)**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It was a normal evening in the Parker-Nichols home. Drake was in his room with his girlfriend, and Josh was in the computer room, researching the reproductive habits of lizards. Meanwhile, Megan was playing chess with her step-dad, Walter, and mom was in the kitchen cooking the family's meal for the evening.**

**Drake's Mom, walked over to the bottom of the stairs.****"Drake!" Mom shrieked, but nothing was heard but the giggling of a familiar cheerleader. ****"DRAAAKE!" She yelled louder and heard the opening of Drake & Josh's room door and a few more giggles. Drake appeared with his blonde cheerleader girlfriend, look a little rough.****"What mom? Trying to make out here?" Drake asked walking down the stairs with his girlfriend dangling from him like a cheap suit. ****"I see that" Mom sighed with one hand on her hip as she inspected the lipstick on his cheeks. Audrey reached out to wipe it off but Drake slapped her hand away. Mom shook her head as Drake asked,****"So... what ya need?" Mom smiled and declared****"It's your turn to set the table, Drake." Letting her hand fall from her hip to her side as Drake gave her the 'No Way Mom' look. ****"Drake, Josh covered for you all last week because you had an English assignment which actually turned out to be a pool tournament." Mom raised her brow as Mandy, Drake's girlfriend, giggled at the story Audrey told. Drake smerked at Mandy and then looked back at mom, soon realising she wasn't letting him get away with it this time. ****"Fine" Drake sighed, "As long as Mandy can stay for dinner" Drake smerked back at Mandy as she kissed his cheek.****"She can stay" Mom smiled and walked over to the kitchen to check on the food. Drake soon followed, hand in hand with Mandy, who was willing to help. He got out placemats and various cutlery, placing them on the dining room table with no care what so ever. Thud, Thud, Thud. Josh. ****"Hey brother, Mandy." Josh greeted them as he walked down the stairs. Mandy waved and sighed ****"Put an egg near me and I will-" She warned but Josh cut her off and said ****"No magic tonight, promise." Drake finally sat down next to Mandy and Josh sat the other side of Drake. The rest of the family sat down too except for Walter who was getting a drink from the kitchen, meanwhile dinner was served up by Audrey.****"Me and Mandy will take a Dr Fizz.!" Drake yelled from the kitchen.****"Me 2!" Yelled Josh. ****"Josh, I thought you didn't like Dr. Fizz." Drake commented picking up his fork. Josh shrugged as his dad walked over with his drink. Josh took a sip and crunched his face up. Drake and Mandy laughed hysterically at him as he ran over to the kitchen and spat it out.****'I'll show him one day.' Josh thought looking back at the giggling couple in the dining room. 'He thinks hes so cool' He sighed and walked back into the dining room to sit down. Josh picked up his cutlery and sighed,****"Drake you gave me 2 knives." Josh narrowed his eyes over to Drake as Mandy giggled. ****"Deal with it." Drake narrowed his eyes back, secretly holding hands with his girlfriend under the table. ****Megan, Drake and Mandy giggled at Josh trying to eat with 2 knives. ****"Josh, Why don't you just go back in the kitchen and get a fork." Drake tried to stop laughing as Josh sighed and walked back into the kitchen.****"Walter, did you get the rolls out of the oven?" Audrey asked with a smile as Walter shifted his eyes from left to right. ****"Megan" He hissed "Get the rolls out of the oven." He glared as Megan sighed and stood up, following Josh in the kitchen.****"What's up with you?" Megan asked seeing Josh's sad expression.****"Nothing" Josh mumbled.****"Oh come on Josh, Your such a boob, the sadness shines right through you." Megan sighed not believe Josh one bit.****"Drake's such a jerk, he thinks he's so cool." Josh sighed sulking a little.****"What's new" Megan sniffed and smerked.****"I dunno, since Mandy came along he seems so much more...jerk-ish." Josh explained with yet another shrug.****"So you want revenge?" Megan offered with a smerk.****"What can you offer?" Josh asked, turning around with an evil smerk, identical to Megan's.**


End file.
